


i'll take care (of you)

by storytimewithme6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Donghyuck Takes Good Care of His Baby, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasms, Soft but short, Sub Drop, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithme6/pseuds/storytimewithme6
Summary: donghyuck takes good care of his boy.(or, in other words, donghyuck is whipped for mark lee)





	i'll take care (of you)

mark loves many things. 

mark loves sex with donghyuck. donghyuck, who had kissed down mark's spine the very first time they'd been intimate, whispering praises into mark's ears as he inched into him. "you're such a good boy," he had muttered. "my good boy." 

donghyuck, who would make mark come undone with just a few quick pumps of his hand & a few muttered mewls. 

donghyuck, who would come home frustrated from a long day of school and mark would ask donghyuck to fuck him rough into the pillows, the lines of the sheets etched into mark's left cheek, just under his eyes. 

this night, at half past midnight with the windows open to welcome in the summer's breeze, was no exception.

mark had slinked out of the shower with nothing but a small, muted yellow towel wrapped around his waist. donghyuck had raised his eyes from the book in his hand, locking eyes with mark, who sauntered over with whatever confidence he could muster.

mark walked his way over to donghyuck, taking hold of the towel that was wrapped around his waist. he'd dropped the towel, exposing himself completely in nothing but the moonlight & the dim desk lamp donghyuck had been using to read.

mark had then straddled donghyuck's waist, kissed down the line of his jaw, & whispered a mumbled, pleading, 'please.'

that's all it took. 

he'd seen a shift in donghyuck's eyes, one that clouded the orbs over with a haze of lust & ache. donghyuck's hands slid down mark's back to the globes of his ass, palming the flesh in each of his hands. mark let out a low cross between a sigh & a moan, knowing he'd finally be getting what he wanted. 

this is how the scene now paints itself: donghyuck, clothes long discarded to the floor, panting as he fucks into mark, chasing his second orgasm of the night. mark's on both knees, the front of his body flush against the sheets, chest painted with his own cum. his ass is in the air, painted red from the times donghyuck's smacked his hand against the pale skin. 

mark cums for the third time that night, legs shaking with overexhaustion and overstimulation, a sob falling from his lips. donghyuck keeps whispering degrading words into the shell of his ear, biting the lobe.

he whimpers & claws at donghyuck's back as donghyuck finishes himself off, spilling hot into the condom while he's still inside of mark. 

there's a beat of nothing, of silence. donghyuck doesn't pull out of mark yet, instead breathing heavily & leaning his head on the arched back. 

donghyuck's snapped out of his own haze when mark's body collapses into the bed, hips falling with a soft thud. donghyuck slowly pulls himself out of mark, who softly whines, voice hoarse. 

donghyuck takes the condom off of himself, pulling it at the end to tie it before discarding it into the trashcan. he then gets off of the bed, padding off to some unknown location. 

the lack of contact is a little too much for mark, who does his best to blink away tears. he buries his face into the pillows, trying to will the crying to stop. this happens to no avail, & soon his shoulders are shaking softly. 

donghyuck returns in a few short minutes, a bottle of lotion & a pack of wetwipes in each of his palms. he tosses both on the bedside table, though, when a sob bubbles out of mark's throat & hangs in the air. 

"hyung?" donghyuck's voice is soft as he lowers his naked body onto the bed. the mattress dips with the influx of weight, & that alone is somewhat comforting to the older boy. "what's wrong, baby? was i too much?"

mark doesn't even know why he's crying. he feels stupid, because he'd asked (begged) his boyfriend to be rough with him- and it wasn't too much in the slightest. if it was, he would've asked donghyuck to stop. 

he doesn't know why he's crying, but he does know his head's a little fuzzy & every ache in his bones is hardly dulled. sleep pulls at the corners of his eyes but not enough to take him under completely. mark decides he's satiated only when donghyuck lays his body next to mark's, laying his palm flat against the skin of his back & rubbing gently. 

"it's okay, markie," donghyuck forgoes the formalities & for once, it makes mark feel better. donghyuck's palm is warm against his cold skin & it feels so fucking good.

mark sniffles, before turning his face. he still lay on his stomach so that donghyuck can keep rubbing his back gently, but now he's looking donghyuck in the eyes. 

"you just got up & i didn't like it," mark says, realizing how stupid it is only when the words come from his lips. the blush that runs its way up his neck is unwelcome, it feels more like the pricks of needles. 

donghyuck reaches with his other hand to wipe a tear away from mark's eyes. he then adjusts his position so that his eyes are faced with mark's head on. 

"i've got you, baby. i'm here now."

that's all mark needs. 

they lay like that for a while, mark burying his head close into the hollowness of donghyuck's chest. mark's forehead is warm with where it touches the younger boy's skin, & it's comforting in a way mark needs right about now. 

donghyuck's hand stops, instead cups mark's cheek. the elder tilts his head to look donghyuck straight in the face. 

"let's take a bath." donghyuck says, motioning to the spunk that's dried to mark's chest. the elder can't do much other than nod. 

he'd certainly needed to clean off again. 

donghyuck stands up, unbashedly naked. he reaches his hand out for mark to grasp on to. mark comes to the edge, placing both feet flat on the ground. he stands gingerly, the dull ache at the bottom of his spine accentuated beautifully by his now purple pelvic bones. 

the younger leads mark into the bathroom, urging mark to sit on the counter top for a brief moment. mark rests against the cabinets, deciding sitting down wouldn't be doing him all too many favors. 

donghyuck parts mark's legs, gently, in order to slide himself between them & mark whines at the way every inch of his skin is exposed. donghyuck, though, simply presses a kiss to mark's forehead, before turning to the bathtub & running the water. 

mark loved baths, especially after he & his boyfriend had been intimate. nothing lulled him off faster, nothing made him more relaxed than some warm bath water & the enveloping grasp of his boyfriend. he smiled warmly as donghyuck plugged the tub. 

the water runs for a few elongated moments. donghyuck, in the meantime, places their clean clothes on the counter & a bottle of shampoo & a smaller bottle of conditioner next to the bath.

when the water is just warm enough, & the tub is about to boil over, donghyuck shuts the faucet off. from there, he toes himself into the water. 

once he's seated, he looks over at mark, who takes a step towards the bathtub. he's just worked up the courage to get in when donghyuck mutters a "you look so beautiful," which makes mark flush almost as warm as the bath water. 

mark's back is soon flush against the soft skin of donghyuck's stomach, & for the first time in the past hour he feels like he can breathe. the tub is deep, covering both boys at just above their waists. 

"you're so good to me, mark," donghyuck whispers, his hands rubbing down mark's sides to soothe him. mark shakes his head through closed eyes, soft smile playing on his lips. 

mark cranes his head, looking up at donghyuck's face. he wonders how he got so lucky, looks over the lines of donghyuck's face, & just about cries again.

donghyuck is beautiful, in the simplest form of the word. his eyes are double lidded, but larger on his face. donghyuck could always speak with his eyes- no matter the color lens he chose to put in them that day. his mouth is the home of perfectly aligned, white teeth that shine brightly in any light.

"what're you thinking about?" donghyuck whispers, looking back at mark. mark simply shakes his head, leans in for a soft kiss square on the mouth. 

"you."

the cheesy comment catches donghyuck off guard, who does his best to hide his face in mark's hair. he then wraps his hand around the shampoo bottle by the bath.

"can i wash your hair?" donghyuck asks, pressing a kiss to mark's temple, as the elder nods. 

it's times like these mark is glad donghyuck insisted on renovating their bathroom. the handheld shower head lets out a soft stream of water, & when it hits the back of mark's neck, he lets out a loud sigh. 

he lets out a softer moan when donghyuck uses his other hand to card through mark's hair, fingers gentle, touch soft. every so often donghyuck's fingers traced down mark's neck, gently, bringing more goosebumps to the surface. 

the rest of the time in the bath, mark is fading in & out of sleep. donghyuck's hands are soft & his touch is even softer, & his skin burns everywhere the other boy touches him. 

when it's time to get out of the bath, donghyuck does so first. he shakes his hair dry with the help of a towel. he hardly dries himself off before reaching for his own clean clothes. he quickly steps into a pair of checkered boxers & a plain white tee shirt, which sticks to the wetness of his skin. 

mark has half a mind to jump his bones again. 

then, donghyuck reaches down to the bathtub, scooping mark up bridal style in his arms. mark makes a noise of complaint- donghyuck made him feel so small like this, made him feel so cared for. 

donghyuck sets mark, gingerly, on the closed lid of the toilet before wrapping a towel around the older boy's shoulders. 

"are you cold? do you want to sleep in a t-shirt or something warmer?"

mark plays with the soft edge of the towel. "one of your shirts, please."

donghyuck pecks mark's head for the nth time that night, before coming back to the boy with a large blue shirt in his hands, & a black pair of briefs. 

his body aches as donghyuck dresses him, fighting the sleep in his veins. once he's clothed, donghyuck picks him up yet again, the same way. 

the walk to the bed is a short one, mark's nose tucked into the soft skin of donghyuck's neck. hyuck smells like muted cologne & whatever lilac conditioner he'd used on mark's hair.

laying in bed, completely clean & satiated, with donghyuck's arm around his waist, mark realizes. 

he's looking at the rest of his life.

he yawns, hands finding donghyuck's arm & squeezing gently. 

"thank you for taking care of me," he speaks, voice quiet & very hoarse. 

donghyuck shakes his head. 

"don't thank me. i'll always take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks i wrote it in an hour running on very little sleep  



End file.
